


shriveled up forget-me-nots

by oso_peanutbutter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post S8-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oso_peanutbutter/pseuds/oso_peanutbutter
Summary: When Shiro told Keith that he was getting married, something in him shifted.





	shriveled up forget-me-nots

**Author's Note:**

> for heather ([@beefykeefy](https://twitter.com/beefykeefy)) happy sheithlentine! you asked for angst so i hope this delivers~~

When Shiro told Keith that he was getting married, something in him shifted. It was as though something wasn’t right, but he pushed it down, compacting it for later. He gave him a smirk and congratulations before stating he has some business to take care of and needs to be on his way. Shiro only pats his shoulder and wishes him luck.

It doesn’t take long for Keith to figure out what changed. He spots the newly engaged couple on the bridge consulting one another on matters pertaining to the Altas. They’re huddled close together over a data pad going over a few recent updates and reports. The conversation ends as fast as Keith caught it. He also catches the quick peck on the cheek Shiro discreetly gives his fiance before they part ways. That something shifts again. This time, he gets it.

He quickly removes himself from the bridge, his earlier reason to see Shiro dies on his lips as he makes his way to the training room. He makes a mental note to let maintenance know of a roof leakage when he felt water on his face. He doesn’t bother correcting himself to note that it isn’t the roof pouring water on his cheeks.

He finds his mom already there finishing up a simulation.

“Mind if I join you?”

She turns towards him and replies, “No, not at all.”

If she had noticed anything was wrong, she didn’t say so. They spar a few rounds before Krolia suggests taking a break. Keith sits on a bench with a towel that she gave him draped over his shoulders. He presses the ends to his face, steadying his breathing.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

He stares up at her, knowing nothing gets past her, so no point in lying. Just deviation.

“No, not really.”

“Take your time. I’m here for you when you need me.”

He gives her a small smile, not quite reaching his eyes.

“Thanks, Mom.”

Keith leaves his towel on the bench making his way out of the training room.

“I’m gonna go shower.”

She nods and lets him be on his way. He wanders into his room leaving a trail of clothes as he makes his way to the bathroom while making a note to himself to pick them up later. He turns the water to as hot as he can handle and lets himself soak. His mind wanders to the bridge, the image of it seared into his brain, a constant reminder of something he can never have. A sharp pain runs through his chest; his hand immediately grabs it wondering if it’s possible he’s dying from heartbreak.

_Oh._

 

The realization icily washes over him.

 

 

_So this is what heartbreak feels like._

 

* * *

 

 

 

He doesn’t notice something’s wrong until he gets a text from Shiro asking if they could meet up. He wants to discuss something important with Keith that requires it being face-to-face. He replies a confirmation and heads out to see him.

They meet up in Shiro’s quarters. Shiro greets him with a smile and a hug that Keith lingers too long on before letting him be on his way. Settling on the couch, Keith asks, “So, what did you want to talk about? It’s rare that you want to talk face-to-face.”

Shiro chuckles at that. “Yeah, I have been pretty busy.” He takes a deep breathe, “Keith, I want you to be my best man.”

He doesn’t say anything, still trying to process what he had asked, but Shiro takes his silence as confusion and clarifies, “For the wedding.”

Right, the wedding. He kept it at the back of his mind in the farthest corner where he couldn't reach it. Keith swallows thickly, he doesn't want to do this, he doesn't want to be here.

_No, I’m sorry I have an…important mission coming up so I don’t think I’ll be able to make it._

“Y-Yes, of course. Shiro, I’m honored.”

Shiro grins widely and slaps his hand on his shoulder. It burns when he removes his hand.

“That’s great! I’m really happy you’re going to be a part of this, Keith. I really am.”

_If only the circumstances were different._

His chest tightens making it hard to breathe. An intense tickling sensation settles in his throat making it hard for him speak. He swallows it down.

“I should get going. Excuse me.” He croaks out and heads towards the door before Shiro could say anything else. Anymore wedding talk and he might punch a hole through a wall.

He makes it back to his quarters without complaints of leaking roofs and is grateful for that. He feels a hard pressure in between his lungs, of which he knows wasn’t there before. The tickling sensation comes back harshly causing him to cough into his hand hoping to get rid of it. He feels something soft and silky on his tongue, spitting it out onto his hand to see what it is. A small, blue petal stares at him from his palm.

He wishes it didn’t.

The first time Keith heard of a disease that coughs up flowers, he thought someone was trying to pull his leg. A disease that affected someone in love came off as far-fetched—a fact easier for him to digest than him loving someone else. Than someone else loving him. It wasn’t until he met Shiro that he started to believe in love, that he was capable of loving someone.

He never thought the disease would affect him this late if at ever. With the petal out in plain sight he can’t chalk it up to superstition anymore. He curls his hand into a fist crushing the petal inside. He knows what his options are and the consequences if he chooses to do nothing. But he was willing to die for this man once, and he’ll do it again.

As many times as he needs to.

 

As many times as it takes.

 

He throws it away and doesn’t look back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_In an alternate timeline, it goes like this: the two of them are hunched over a table sorting through binders full of venues and invitation templates and tablecloths in various shades of blue Keith didn’t even know existed. Shiro turns a binder towards him asking his opinion on flower arrangements, but Keith is too distracted by how the light frames Shiro as he holds up the binder looking at Keith unsure of two arrangements. A flash of metal peeks out in his peripheral as he points at the one accented with forget-me-nots and honeysuckles._

“ _This one.”_

_Shiro turns it around to see which one he pointed at. His eyes light up when he recognizes the meaning behind the arrangement. Years of memories flash through his mind connecting each one to the ring on Keith’s finger._

“ _It’s perfect.”_

 

 

 

 

_In an alternate timeline, Keith would be the one standing next to Shiro in matching suits with a priest in the middle. A single blue flower would be in Shiro’s front pocket with its twin in Keith’s. They exchange vows only as a formality. The flowers already did it for them._

 

 

 

 

_In an alternate timeline, the garden growing within him would’ve only existed in fairytales._

 

 

 

 

_In an alternate timeline, Shiro would have said, “I love you too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> forget-me-nots: true and undying love; a connection that lasts through time; fidelity and loyalty in a relationship, despite separation or other challenges 
> 
> honeysuckle: the enduring bonds of true love
> 
>  
> 
> **[twitter](http://twitter.com/stepping_stein) ** || **[tumblr](http://yeetlinglaozu.tumblr.com)**


End file.
